


Hide and Seek

by clayray3290



Category: 4minute (Band), ZE:A (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayray3290/pseuds/clayray3290
Summary: "Sohyun-ah, just pick a stupid game!"





	

Dongjoon and Sohyun were very very bored.

Their mothers had been chatting for AGES and talking about things that 5-year-olds and 7-year-olds didn't care about – all grown-up stuff.

Dongjoon poked his mom. "Umma, can I go play?" He wanted to go play with his train set or his soccer ball outside or SOMETHING, ANYTHING other than listening to his mom or her friend babble.

"Oh okay, Dongjoon-ah, you and Sohyun can go play."  
"MOM!" Sohyun was a girl. He didn't want to play with her!  
"Kim Dongjoon." His mom gave him a stern look.  
"Oh, okay." Dongjoon pouted. He didn't want to, but he was trying to be on his best behavior so that his mom would get him that action figure he had had his eye on.

Dongjoon reluctantly waved a hand at the younger girl next to him. "Come on, Sohyun."  
"Where are we going?" chirped Sohyun.  
"I'm going upstairs to play with my train set. You can go somewhere else."  
"Can't I come, too? I like train sets. I like toys."  
"No, you can't! It's my train set!"  
Sohyun looked sad for a moment and then instantly brightened again. "Can I watch? Train sets are pretty to watch!"  
"It's not pretty. It's a toy for boys. But whatever. Do what you want." Dongjoon marched upstairs.

Dongjoon played with his train set – chuggachuggachuggachuggachuggachuggachoochoo! – but then started to feel the teensiest bit bad. Sohyun was sitting on his trundle bed and looking really sad – he even noticed her starting to reach out for the train and then hastily retracting her hand back.

"Hey, Sohyun-ah."  
Sohyun looked up at him with huge startled eyes.  
"Let's play a game together."  
A big grin suddenly alighted on Sohyun's face.  
"Okay! What game?"  
Dongjoon was feeling generous. "I dunno. You pick!"  
Sohyun tapped her nose in deep thought. "Hmm...how about - !? No...okay, maybe? Mm, no...Hmm..."  
Dongjoon forgot his earlier feeling of generosity. "Sohyun-ah, just pick a stupid game!"  
Sohyun chose to ignore Dongjoon saying the bad word ‘stupid.'  
"I know! What about hide and seek?"  
Dongjoon didn't particularly like hide and seek, but he just wanted to get Sohyun off his back.  
"Okay, fine. You go hide and I'll count to 100."  
"Okay!"

Dongjoon went out into the hallway and nestled into a corner. He covered his eyes and closed them. Loudly, he started counting, "One, two, three..."

Sohyun squealed as she ran about, zig-zagging as she tried to figure out potential hiding places. She loved this game and she was going to find the best hiding place ever.

Dongjoon quickly got bored with counting. "Forty-four, forty-five...ninety-nine, one hundred! Ready or not, here I come!"

Dongjoon first headed into his room. He took a cursory look around, but he didn't think Sohyun was likely to hide there. It was his room, after all, and girls didn't go into boys' rooms.

Dongjoon wandered back out into the hallway. "Sohyun-ahhhhhh, where aaaaaaare yooooooou?" he called out in a sing-song.

Sohyun giggled to herself. She had found a really good hiding place, and he was never going to find her!

Dongjoon stood outside of the bathroom. Very very carefully, Dongjoon wrapped his hand around the doorknob and silently turned it to the right. With a "HA!", Dongjoon burst into the bathroom. Confused, Dongjoon looked around. No Sohyun in sight.

Dongjoon then decided to check his hyung's room, just in case. His hyung was immersed in a video game.

"Hyung, have you seen Sohyun?"  
"Nope." Dongjoon's hyung didn't even look up.  
"Whatcha doing?"  
Dongjoon's hyung didn't respond for a little bit as he finished up the level. When **LEVEL COMPLETE** appeared on the screen, he finally addressed Dongjoon. "Playing this video game, obviously."  
"Can I play?"  
"Not unless you can beat me in arm wrestling!"  
"You're on!"

Sohyun was starting to get scared. Her hiding place was pretty cramped and it was dark and a little bit terrifying. She couldn't really see anything and she was beginning to wonder how long it had been since Dongjoon was supposed to have come for her.

"Dongjoon?" Sohyun timidly asked, but the sound barely left her hiding place. Sohyun hoped wildly that Dongjoon still heard, but there was no response except for a mysterious creaking. Sohyun almost let out a scream, but she muffled herself. If there were monsters out there, they would only get more angry if she screamed.

But all she could think about were those monsters out there and she could see their glowing red eyes and their sharp claws and she whimpered. If only Dongjoon would just hurry up and come...

What seemed like forever passed and still, Dongjoon didn't come. There was suddenly a loud **THUMP**. Sohyun couldn't hold it in anymore, she was so scared but she couldn't move and she was crying crying crying.

"DONGJOON OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Dongjoon had just thrown his controller down in victory and was doing a celebratory dance when suddenly he heard his name.

"Sohyun-ah – " Dongjoon ran out of his hyung's room. Sohyun's crying was coming from his room, so he rushed in.

"Sohyun-ah, where are you?" He couldn't figure out where the noise was coming from.

Sohyun couldn't even say anything intelligible anymore. "Oppa, oppa – Dongjoon oppa – "

Her voice was coming from close to the ground. Dongjoon knelt down and Sohyun began to cry even more, with relief at seeing Dongjoon's familiar eyes from the crack between the bed and the trundle that she had been hiding in.

Dongjoon held out a hand, "Come on, Sohyun-ah. You're okay now. Come out from the trundle."  
Sohyun was still crying but she managed to get out, "I can't. I can't move. I'm scared. There are monsters out there. I can't go out there. But it's scary here all by myself."  
"Okay, I'm coming in then. I'll make it safe."

Dongjoon pulled out the trundle a little bit and then wriggled in.  
"I'm so sorry, Sohyun. It'll never happen again, okay? I'm really sorry."  
Sohyun was still quivering from her terror. Faintly, Sohyun said, "The monsters...I'm scared of them..."  
"This is a safe place from the monsters because I'm here, okay? I'll always be here. I'll never let you be scared again."

"Never ever?"

"Never ever."


End file.
